


Getting Caught

by Yaoiprobably



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dominant Shizuo, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, M/M, Now a multichapter story, Some OOC, Submissive Izaya, They are careless, getting caught, opps, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiprobably/pseuds/Yaoiprobably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've had sex before. More so now, then when they went to Raira. They've just never been caught before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 They've had sex before. More so now, then when they went to Raira. They've just never been caught before.

* * *

 

 Surprisingly it was Izaya who propositioned the idea.

" You know, we should really have angry sex."

 Him and Shizuo had been fighting again, and he decided to let himself be caught, simply because he wanted to gauge the monsters reaction. (...that and he wanted to have sex with said montser...) They were in a poorly lit alley, Izaya against the grimy bricks, Shizuo with his fingers around the other's neck. That's when Izaya had proposed the idea of sex. Shizuo of course had sputtered and faltered before regaining a sense of composure and thought about it.

 Deciding that if he knew he couldn't catch the flea and Izaya would probably slip away if he tried to kill him, maybe sex wouldn't be so bad.

 " Okay. Sure, let's have sex, but I have one condition," Shizuo said releasing Izaya's neck, and leaning in to lick the shell of his ear. This time it was Izaya who faltered, grabbing the front of Shizuo's shirt to keep himself standing.

 " Ohh, and what would that be, you beast?" He asked breathing lightly on Shizuo's neck, congratulating himself when he saw goosebumps rise where he blew.

 " Beg for me," Shizuo practically growled before biting down on Izaya's neck. Izaya's knees shook, and he gasped as Shizuo sucked on his neck. This was turning out much better than what he had initially thought. He couldn't finish his thought's however, because Shizuo began sucking on his earlobe, while rubbing sensual circles in the small of his back.

 ' _What a tease,'_ thought Izaya,  _'I wonder what he'll be like in bed.'_  Then suddenly Shizuo let go of him and started to walk away. 

 " What- where do you think you're going?!" Izaya called to him knees shaking.

 " You aren't begging," Shizuo threw over his shoulder. Izaya wasn't happy. He didn't want to throw his dignity to the wind, but he also didn't not want to have sex with Shizuo, dammit!

 " Fine! I'll beg!" Izaya yelled. Shizuo stopped, turned and put a hand to his ear.

 " What was that?" He asked innocently. Izaya really had had enough. He ran up to Shizuo, grabbed the neck of his shirt, pushing his body flush against the beast's and said:

 " _Please_ fuck me, Shizu-chan. I want to fuck me so hard I pass out.  _Please."_ Shizuo smiled.

 " You could have just asked, _Izaya,"_   He purrs in a very un-Shizuo like way and smashes their lips together.

* * *

 

 That was the first of four times they had sex during highschool. It was always Izaya who came to Shizuo, never the other way around. Shizuo thought that if he could dominate the flea in sex he wouldn't have to dominate him in intellectual and other skills. He still pissed him off to hell and back though. So while in the bedroom Shizuo embarressed him. He made Izaya beg, whine, scream, and make every other noise just to demean him. It didn't mean he didn't enjoy the sex though.

 Shizuo loved it. He practically thrived off of the idea that someone wanted him. He often commented that Izaya was like a cat in the heat always whining to be pleasured in some way. In bed, Izaya was the animal. On the streets Shizuo was the animal. It's how they loved. Enemy lovers enjoying each others' bodies. That's all it was.

* * *

 

 The day the got caught for the first time, Izaya was getting treated by Shinra. A nasty knife cut from some stupid gang that thought they could outsmart The Great Orihara Izaya. Really very stupid. The cut wasn't large just deep, about 4 inches in length on his left forearm. Shinra had just finished wrapping the cut after stitches when Celty and Shizuo walked in.

 As soon as their eyes met the tension in the room went up about 100%.

 " Guys, please don't start now. I just replaced the coffee table from the last time you two were here at the same time." Shinra stated quickly, before Shizuo could throw the door at Izaya.

 " Alright," Izaya said with a smirk directed at Shizuo," I'll behave if you do, ne~?"

 " Shut up," Shizuo grunts plopping down on the couch, as far from Izaya as possible. Meanwhile Celty was typing on her PDA  and showed to only Shinra.

 " Oh my, well umm, Shizuo, Izaya? I have to step out with my beloved Celty, so if you could not destroy my apartment that be fantastic. Thanks! We'll be back in 30 minutes or so. If you want to kill each other, take out side!" Shinra and Celty leave and then it's just the two enemies, alone.

 " You know, Shizu-chan, it's been about three weeks since we last fucked. Do you-" Shizuo cut him off.

 " Firstly this Shinra's house, and you know the only way I'd have sex with you here." Izaya sighed, Shizuo liked him begging, helpless at him feet. Such a dominator. Izaya crawled over to Shizuo deliberately slow, even though he knew Shizuo was the real tease here. 

Shizuo points at his lap and Izaya straddles him. " Now, beg for me." He says simply. He puts his hands on Izaya's hips and leans up to ghost his lips over Izaya's.

 " Shizu-chan I want you so badly. I  _need_ you, right now to take me. Please I want you to hurt me in every pleasurable way possible," Izaya continues, while Shizuo chuckles on the inside. Izaya always did have a weird way of begging for sex but, hey, he got off to it, so who cares.

 " That's what I want to hear," he says before finally kissing the flea, slowly and sensually, knowing he's torturing Izaya. Izaya moans quietly when Shizuo slides his hands up his shirt to touch the exposed skin. He then flips them over, and grinds down, again, slowly, while grabbing Izaya's side bruising hard.

 Izaya gasps, and always the masochist, begs for more, and Shizuo complies, being in a generous mood today. He tears off Izaya's shirt, and continues grinding down harder.

 " Hey we're back! I hope- oh my!" Shinra opens the door and tries to process the scene before him. Celty turns right back around out the door.

 " Shit," Izaya and Shizuo say simultaneously. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get caught again, oops

  Izaya beileves that Shinra screamed for at least 5 minutes without breathing. He then kicked the two of them out proclaiming that he needed to bleach his brain. Despite and erection and an angry Shizuo, Izaya laughed for a half hour straight, even after Shizuo left.

* * *

 

   The next time he tried to engage the beast he got turned down. Even after begging, and begging, and begging. In fact it took three weeks for Shizuo to finally have sex with him again. They continue with this process of weeks on end with nothing until Izaya can convince Shizuo back into bed.

They were more careful after the incident at Shinra's ( which isn't spoken of, ever) and managed to go another six months without any surprise visitors. Then it all went to hell again.

* * *

 

 Shizuo was currently in the process of screwing the flea senseless at his apartment. Izaya was, simultaneously, trying to get a rise out him by being quiet, but Shizuo was too into to it to care at the moment. He relentlessly keep going, pushing the other further into the couch, until of course the door opened.

 Kasuka was about to give a flat, emotionless greeting when the words died on his lips. His eyes widened comically, mouth agape.

  Izaya chose not to say anything, but instead laughed hysterically, and Shizuo brought out of his reverie looked at Kasuka startled.

  This time it was both brothers who screamed. Kasuka that he was sorry and uncharacteristically blushing and covering his eyes, and Shizuo that he was sorry for Kasuka seeing such a sight.

  Izaya kept laughing even after Shizuo threw him out of the apartment while shouting that the flea was so dead next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another chapter, really short but I was in a comedic mood


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Simon

 Hilariously, and unexpectedly it was Simon who found out about the two of them next.

* * *

 

 Shizuo had gone to Russia Sushi after he got off of work with one night. He parted ways with Tom and greeted Simon at the door.

 " Ahh, Shi-zu-o, you want sushi da? Sushi good for you." The usual greeting from Simon to anyone who knew him. Shizuo smiles anyway.

 " Hey Simon."

 " You want regular or private booth?" Simon asks leading the other man inside.

 "Private please."

 " You need friend Shi-zu-o, why you no sit at the bar?" Even though he asks he still leads Shizuo to the back where the private booths are located.

 " People aren't my forte, and everyone in Tokyo knows that Simon." Shizuo says with a sigh. He really wishes he could talk to people, but most people are really annoying and Shizuo knows he can't do annoying. Still it'd be nice to have more friends than his boss a crazy underground docter, and a headless faerie.

 Simon smiles. " That okay. You want usual?"

 " Yes, thanks Simon." Shizuo sits down. Simon shuts the door and it's silent in the room for all of about 4 seconds until an unexpected guest decides to make himself known.

 " Shizu-chan." 

 CRACK!

 A chunk of the table in the shape of a hand was suddenly thrown like a ninja star at the intruding man.

 " Ahh, Shizu-chan, it's rude to thrown things at your lover." Izaya's smirking and leaning against the wall, looking suave as always.

 " Not you lover flea. Don't even suggest something as vile as that." Shizuo all but growls through clenched teeth. Izaya keeps smirking and slowly walks over to the beast, treading carefully due to the last time they talked.

 They hadn't had sex since the incident with Shizuo's precious brother Kasuka, and now begging didn't work. In fact, it had been 2 months ago that it happened, and Izaya had even been able to convince a kiss out of the other man. And Izaya was not happy.

 " I miss Shizu-chan, I want Shizu-chan to do dirty things to me." Izaya says while carefully settling himself in the other mans' lap. Shizuo reflexively puts his hands on Izaya's hips but scoffs.

 " Remeber what happened last time. Kasuka can't talk to me without the conversation being awkward and he's Kasuka! He doesn't do awkward." Shizuo sighs again. " This is getting risky and I don't want Ikebukuro to think we're in a love hate relationship or something like that."

 " So swiftly you dismiss our love, Shizu-chan." Izaya tilts his face in an almost kiss near Shizuo's lips, and he can feel Shizuo stiffen.

 " What kind of soap opera did you get that line from? Nevermind, it doesn't matter." Shizuo says before leaning in the last inch.

* * *

 

 " Shi-zu-o, your delicious su-" Simon's sentence dies as he processes the scene before him.

 Izaya is on the ground, legs around Shizuo's waist, fly undone, and shirtless. Shizuo is on top of Izaya, also shirtless, holding down Izaya's arms with one arm and lightly choking the man with the other. Purple and red marks are all over Izaya's neck, shoulders and down his chest. Both men are breathing heavily.

 "I didn't know that Shi-zu-o and Iz-a-ya were...friends...I just leave sushi here," Simon places the platter on the floor, and shuts the door.

 " At least it wasn't Erika," Izaya says with a giggle. Shizuo chokes him harder and continues sucking on the flea's collar bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of Shiki or Kadota and the rest of the gang next. Tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into some really grade A cliche stuff

 This was probably a mistake. This was probably going to end up in flames. This was probably going to end up with someone seriously injured or dead. Izaya had, of all the hilariously bad decisions he's made, invited Shizuo over. To his apartment. Where only _a whole lot of things_ could end up coming to bite him in the butt.

  _It's not my fault he's so good in bed,_ Izaya tries to tell himself over and over again, which isn't a lie. But Izaya can't ignore the fact that he  _likes_ Shizuo, and it's probably going to kill him. And he  _invited_ him over. 

 Never in the history of their "relationship" had Izaya had Shizuo over. They had only ever had sex at Shizuo's, alley's and twice in a classroom when they went to Raira.

  _I'm going to give myself a panic attack,_ Izaya thinks because not only did he invite the beast, said beast was on his couch looking rather impatient.

 " Why am I here, flea? It stinks." Shizuo breaks Izaya out of his anxious thoughts. Lips pulling up into a smirk out of habit Izaya saunters over to Shizuo.

 " I thought a change of scenery would be nice."

 " You don't notice scenery when you eyes are closed and your screaming, Izaya." _Holy mother of- "_ And besides, you just wanted to laid anyway. Why else would I be here?" Shizuo seems to know everything today.

  _Am I that desperate?_ Izaya asks himself. Then Shizuo takes off his sunglasses and his eyes shine with a predatory element. _Yes, I am that desperate,_ Izaya thinks while settingly himself in Shizuo's lap.

 " Do me a favor today Izaya, I just don't want to get caught," Shizuo says and that's about as smooth he gets before attacking Izaya's lips. Said man eagerly accepts Shizuo's mouth and before they both know it, they're on the floor with only their pants on, and Izaya's mewling like the good little whore he is for Shizuo.

 Shizuo is sucking on Izaya's jawline, and palming him through the front of his jeans when the door opens and Namie and Shiki walk in. 

_Holy Jesus mother Mary please not again,_ Izaya thinks as he and Shizuo turn to look at the unexpected guests.

 " Izaya your 11o'clock appointment is he-" Namie stops and takes in the scene before her. Shiki looks triumphant and smiles before turning to speak to Namie.

 "You owe me 15,000 yen Namie-san." 

 " But I was sure you and Shinra- I can't believe this," Namie huffs and hands Shiki the money before leaving angrily, heels clacking loudly across the floor.

 " I'll come by tomorrow seeing as your  _busy,"_ Shiki turns to leave but not before giving Izaya a wink. 

  _I'm so going to kill eveybody,_ Izaya thinks, then Shizuo continues, angry yes, but too hungry for the taste of Izaya's skin to think straight anymore. Izaya too, can't think either, very soon after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Shiki and Namie. I always had this little head canon that they bet on Izaya a lot.  
>  Tell me what you think and who should be next.


	5. Chapter 5

 Shizuo didn't know what he was thinking when he let Izaya stay the night because this sure as hell hadn't happened before. That and the damn pest shouldn't look so  _attractive_ while sleeping and  _wow this is bad._ Right now, said flea was still asleep after a rough night, due to Shizuo himself, and the informant looked so worn out after Shizuo asked him to stay.

He was regretting this decision immensely, so to get his mind off it by taking a shower.

 

* * *

 

 

_I have work today!!!!!_ Shizuo practically sprinted out of the shower once he realized that he, indeed was supposed to meet Tom and Vorona at nine. The time now was 10:22, and Shizuo was frantically pulling on his clothes. He looked over at Izaya still asleep and decided to deal with him later. Right now he had to find an excuse for being so late.

 

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

 

"Shizuo, are you there?" It was Tom, and most likely Vorona tagged along but Shizuo didn't know just yet because he couldn't see through doors. Unknown to him, Izaya stirred and woke quickly to the sound of Tom knocking on the door.

"Yeah, give me a minute!!" Shizuo shouts at the door, grabbing his sunglasses, keys, and rushing to open the door. " Sorry, I...overslept." He said lamely. Tom seemed skeptical, but shrugged and nodded his head as if to say _Let's go._

"Aren't you forgetting something, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo swore the world just crashed down around him.  He turned around only to see Izaya standing in his briefs, and one of Shizuo's shirts, holding his bow tie.

"Shizuo-senpai, why is your arch-nemesis in your living quarters? I do recall that just yesterday you claimed you wished to murder him?" Vorona, who had been standing quietly behind Tom, looked confused at the entire situation. Shizuo cursed the gods that made his life this messed up.

"Shizuo, I think you should take care of that," Tom said pointedly, gesturing towards Izaya, who smirked like no tomorrow. Shizuo sighed, turned and tried to snatch his missing article of clothing but the brunet jumped out of reach and tsked.

"Let me tie it for you Shizu-chan. I know I can tie much faster than you, ne?" Izaya said before stepping back up to Shizuo and wrapping the tie around his neck. Shizuo, not in the mood to argue, let him do it, embarrassed beyond belief.

Finishing, Izaya let go, but before Shizuo could turn around and face the impending questions from his coe-workers, Izaya grabbed the front of his vest, pulled, and smashed their lips together. Surprised and so used to the motions, Shizuo immediately grabbed his hips, kissed back for a short few moments, then remembered that Tom and Vorona were at the  _open_ door, and let go.

Izaya smiled a lewd smile waved at Tom and Vorona, and walked back into the bedroom. " See you later Shizu-chan."

Shizuo turned around to see an expression that resembled shock on Vorona's face while Tom's face was red with horror.

"We should go," he said pushing pass them shutting the door and walking ahead of them for the rest of the day.

It was silent the rest of the day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry i forgot about this story for so long, i'm really bad about this kinda stuff, if any spelling errors are happening i'm sorry and comment who you want to find out next


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops the sister are here, oh and no dialogue, i'm trying a new writing style

Izaya, was quite literally bent over a desk, quite literally be fucked in the ass, when the twins, quite literally strolled into his apartment as if they owned the place.

 

* * *

 

 

Shizuo, was quite literally bent over Izaya, quite literally fucking him in the ass, when he came out of his reverie, shrieked girlishly at the sight of Mairu and Kururi, and quickly ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Izaya on the other hand was shrieking with laughter as he clutched his side and simultaneously pulled his pants up from around his ankles.

Kururi, usually impassive, flushed and looked away quickly at the sight of her older brother naked, and with another man, while Mairu laughed along with Izaya, all the while yelling things incoherently about how she knew this happen one day.

It took about 10 minutes before Mairu stopped laughing and another 7-8 minutes before Izaya could get off the floor, as he had collapsed from laughing a couple minutes into this insanity. Finally when their older brother was able to wipe the tears from his eyes Mairu informed him that because he was busy, they would visit and _knock_  next time.

Only when Shizuo heard the door close did he come out of the bathroom, red with embarrassment, and still really sexually frustrated. Izaya still at the front door turns around, and beckons him over, all the while removing his pants he so hurriedly put back on when his sisters walked in on them.

Grinning, Shizuo walks over to him, and they continue their sexy times, just as Mairu expected them to as she records every sound outside the door with her phone, and the posts the recording to the Dollars forum under the title of:

  ** _The Strongest Men Of Ikebukuro, Enemies, Or Not?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be really short but i guess thats the whole point of the fic so yeah, tell me who should be next, and sorry for any spelling errors

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think! Thanks for reading sorry if there are any spelling errors


End file.
